


On Top

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel and Liam are painting Liam's flat when from nowhere, Liam attacks his brother accusing him of extortion. There are punches, paint, and both brothers ending up on the floor swearing and having sex.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'VE HAD I WITH YOU, NOEL!" Liam shouted as he pushed his brother against the wall. One minute they were painting Liam's flat, the next, Noel was half covered in aqua paint from being shoved.

Noel turned and decked his brother right in the jaw, and pushed him. He started to fall back, but saved himself. 

"LOOK, I GET ENOUGH OF YOU ON A NORMAL DAY, NOW YOU ASK ME TO HELP YOU, WHICH I SO GRACIOUSLY DO, AND YOU SHOVE ME UP AGAINST THE WALL, WHAT THE FUCK?" Noel shouted, it was basically his only true form of communication when it came to his brother.

"I looked up what you are doing to me, and it's called, EXTORTION." Liam cried, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh, is that so? Well, let me congratulate you on how to look up a word, too bad you couldn't in school." Noel laughed. The aqua paint was drying on the side of his face where it had ended up, and it itched.

"It's not extortion, it's called 'I'm your older brother, so FUCK YOU!'" Noel spat on the ground, having gotten a bit of paint in his mouth. Liam took this as disrespect.

"DID YOU JUST SPIT ON MY FUCKING FLOOR?" Liam's eyes were wide and he looked like a lunatic.

"On the bloody drop cloth you moron, when you pushed me, you got paint in my fucking mouth, not gonna swallow it and die. I have to much awesome shit to do before that."

Liam just stared down his brother, being much more aggressive than usual, which of course meant, Noel was going to push his buttons.

"Are you on your period, Liam?" Noel asked in a serious manner.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Liam folded his arms, insulted.

"Oh, I dunno...COS YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" Noel flicked paint from his brush in Liam's direction, getting him and some of the furniture behind him.

"FUCK YOU, NOEL, JUST FUCK YOU!" A rush of adrenaline rushed through Liam like electricity and he jumped his brother like an animal. Even Noel was surprised, completely off guard as nothing like this had ever happened. Liam began punching his brother, who finally spat in his face. As he wiped it off, his grip wasn't as tight and Noel took advantage, flipping him over so that now Noel was on top.

With Noel on top, things would be different. He was more organized and calculating as well as strong. Liam was going to regret the shenanigans he'd just pulled instead of just painting. Liam had the fear of god on his face, and really, who could blame him.

"Hmm...I think I need to punish you for being so naughty. After all, you got paint on my tracksuit, my face, my hair, even my mouth. You'd just better pray to God above it comes out. Meanwhile, I'm taking you over my knee and spanking you like the little brat you are." Noel informed him.

Liam's eyes grew wide as he'd never been spanked except by their mother many years ago. She never would have truly hurt him, but Noel...

Noel, moving from straddling Liam to sitting on floor next to him, held his wrist tight and struggled to pull Liam on top of him, arse up. He struggled some, but that just ended with a punch in the gut and a groan. 

"I don't even know why you still struggle, you're shit at it and you just get beat." Noel reminded him.

Liam muttered under his breath, and Noel told him to 'shut it, or else.' He did. 

As both tended to wear track suits, it made it easy for them to be removed. Yanking down Liam's bottoms, he saw the now familiar knickers that belonged to a former girlfriend. This pair was sheer black and Noel had to decide if he was going to spank his brother with them on or pulled down. 

"What do you think, should I spank you, Liam with your knickers on, or pulled down?" Noel looked pensive as he thought about it.

"What? Well, how about just not at all, yeah?" Liam offered as an idea.

Noel slapped the back of Liam's head, and informed him, "That's not an option I gave you, ya pillock." Liam rubbed the back of his head, white Noel decided he was going to pull them down.

"I want to see my big red hand leaving impressions on your pale arse." Liam just closed his eyes and bit his lip upon hearing this.

Raising his hand, Noel brought down the first smack. His fingers tingled, and as he removed his hand he saw what he sought, a bit red hand print that matched his own. 

"JESUS, NOEL!" Liam cried.

"God, Liam, I am God, not Jesus. Don't forget." He spoke as if he meant it. Maybe he did.

Bringing down his hand again, he spanked Liam again. Liam just cried out, he had no words.  
Each time he writhed across his brother's lap causing friction. That, and Liam's screams was beginning to arouse Noel, and eventually, he turned to fingering his brother's swollen red arse.

"Oh God!" Liam cried as he squirmed some more. 

"Yes, that's better, I'll take the name 'God' any day." Noel smiled at that, most people didn't think he was capable of such a thing, but he was, mostly when it came to being aroused or torturing his brother. If it was at the same time, that ended up in a bigger smile on Noel's face.

"Get on your hands and knees." Noel ordered. Noel was going to have his brother right there in their work area, because that's where he'd been slammed against the wall.

Silently, Liam followed orders, presenting his bare arse in all of it's pain and glory. Noel pulled his trousers down, and revealed an erection as hard as granite. Taking the head, he rubbed precome down Liam's crack before grabbing one hip, and guiding him in, Liam whimpering. One in, he grabbed his brother's hips and began to ease himself in and out. 

This had been their third or fourth time doing this, Liam couldn't actually remember anymore. The beginnings were always rough, but more and more he was beginning to like having anal sex. He would never tell Noel, however. Why they were even doing it was a mystery, but they were.

"Ahhh, ooh..." Liam vocalized, finally getting to where things were more pleasure than pain. Noel was breathing heavy, and damp with sweat, as he moved faster. 

"Just think about how much fun we'll have on tour. Sure they're be birds, but when there isn't...and we could even share a bird, if your lucky...if she's lucky." That fantasy was bringing Noel close to the edge and Liam as well. He was wanking as he thought about that, and then, his orgasm slammed into his body nearly shattering him, for Noel had just found his prostate.

"GAH! YES! OH!" Liam screamed as he ejaculated on the floor as well as himself. He was momentarily paralyzed until Noel came unraveled and shot his load deep inside Liam with an animistic grunt. After his orgasm washed over him, he took his cock out, come following, and went to the loo. After cleaning up, he came out. Liam had gotten up and was waiting for his turn, which he eagerly took. Noel looked at how much work they had to do, and then his watch, they were very much behind.

When Liam came out Noel told him they probably wouldn't finish today.

"You know, if you stopped fucking me, we could get shit done, tosser." Liam, even after having an orgasm, was acting unpleasant.

"Hey, you were the one who shoved me into the wall and started accusing me of things, so FUCK YOU!" Replied Noel. "I'm just gonna get my shit and leave, cocksucker, you have fun sitting down." Noel gave a big fake grin as grabbed his stuff. Liam was done anyway, and he was happy to see him go. Besides, he'd be back, he always came back.


	2. Turning The Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel shows up the next morning to help finish paint Liam's flat, but Liam has a plan to give his brother a taste of his own medicine.

There was a knock on Liam's door around 11 AM, and Liam, wrapped in towel, went to answer it. Unlocking and opening it, he was greeted by his brother.

"Don't you smell all fresh and clean cocksucker, and just when I thought we'd finish painting this joint today. I'm already having second thoughts about ever getting involved." He grumbled. 

"Just cos I took a shower doesn't mean we can't finish, it will be good to have it done." Liam nodded. He was trying to be as agreeable as possible, for he had an idea for getting back at his brother after being spanked and then buggered. It was now time for Noel to have a taste of his own medicine. 

"Let me get dressed, and I will be out in a minute." He winced as he walked, his arse still in so much pain, it was impossible to sit, so he just stood lay down. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

Noel got up and looked in Liam's fridge for beer, but saw that he'd bought light beer, and shook his head. He was getting to be more and more like a lady every day. Not even their mum drank light beer.

As Liam dressed, he remembered to leave the knickers off and just have the track suit, which barely touched his arse. It was then, that he grabbed the handcuffs, and slid them in one of his trouser pockets. He knew his brother was stronger, but if he could just cuff him...

Liam came out with a smile, and began getting the paint ready.

"Liam, you wanker, why the light beer? Our mum doesn't even drink that shite. Am I gonna have to bring my own when I visit, or just have you over so you know what real beer is like again." Noel teased.

"Less calories, I wan't to look decent on stage so I can pull me some decent birds." He handed Noel a brush and a pan full of paint, which he took. 

"Why don't you just get up early and go for a nice long run like I do. That way you can eat and drink as you please. As for pulling hot birds, well, you still have me as competition and I don't think you can compensate for that." Noel gave his brother a smirk, with narrowed eyes. 

"Just shut it and paint, I just want to get this done." It was difficult not to say something smart to push Noel's buttons, but he believed his revenge would come soon enough. 

Noel was surprised at Liam. His desire to get his flat painted overrides his desire to be a smart-er-dumbass. Or so he believed. Noel would never believe his brother could form a plan. It took him until the sixth grade just to get tying his laces right. Noel always had to step in and do them for football practice.

"I'm gonna go have a fag." Liam announced, as if he needed permission in his own place. 

"Lately, I've been wondering if you are a fag, brother of mine. Light beer and ladies knickers, what's next?" Noel laughed.

A bomb exploded in Liam's brain, and he was close enough that he grabbed the handcuffs and slapped them on Noel's wrists.

"Payback, that's what's next. I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU MAKING ME SERVICE YOU, AND YOU FUCKING ME. IF ANYONE IS A FAG, NOEL, IT'S YOU!" Liam shouted in Noel's ear. His jaw dropped open due to how loud his brother had shouted and his ears were ringing. 

"FUCK YOU, LIAM, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU WHEN I GET OUTTA THESE CUFFS?" Noel bellowed, his face burning red. 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, BECAUSE I WILL STILL BE FUCKING YOU UP, FIRST AND I'VE HAD YEARS OF ANGER BUILT UP INSIDE ME. YOU CALL YOURSELF GOD, WELL I'M THE FUCKING DEVIL." 

Noel would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. Liam had a new bravery he'd never had before, and he was curious to find what he was capable of.

"Time to go back to the bedroom, at least you won't be on the rug or my floor when I take you." Liam grabbed his brother by the cuffs, who struggled. Liam gave a good yank, and ended up dragging him. 

Liam pushed Noel face first down on the bed, leaving him swearing up a storm.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS." Noel barked, but from the position he was in, it looked like the only regret would be his. Without saying a word, Liam slipped Noels trousers and pants, leaving a perfectly shaped arse before him. 

"You ever been buggered, Noel?" Liam asked in an honest tone.

"NO YOU CUNT, I'M STRAIGHT, I DIG BIRDS!" This made him wonder if Liam ever had, it really wouldn't surprise him at this point.

Liam dropped his own trousers, exposing his long hard cock. He began stroking himself as he grabbed one of Noel's arse cheeks. He let out a irritable groan, and Liam moved on to Noels pink little starfish, sliding a finger in.

"AH, FUCK!" Noel shouted, writhing on the bed. It appeared he had not been taken, but that was about to to change. 

"You haven't felt anything yet, that was just one finger!" Liam laughed. 

"SERIOUSLY, I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR COCK." Noel commented, deadpan. Liam slapped the back of his brother's head, just like Noel always did with him. 

Grabbing both arse cheeks, he was going to be as rough to Noel as he was to him. Aligning his cock with Noel's tiny opening, he thrust himself in hard and fast, leaving Noel screaming bloody murder. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Noel screamed. He rattled the cuffs, making his wrists raw. 

"Oh we haven't even started fucking." Liam sounded sinister and Noel hated everything that was happening. 

Liam began thrusting in and out, Noel still screaming, not just because he hadn't been prepared, but because he hadn't used lube. This made it less pleasurable for him as well, but more than anything he just wanted revenge.

Screaming himself hoarse, tears in his eyes, Noel believed he was in hell. Liam, due to Noel being so tight, was close to filling his brother with his warm seed. A few more ragged breaths, and Liam reached that perfect state of bliss, and ejaculated deep inside Noel, just as he'd always done with him.

Liam pulled out, and saw blood on his cock. He decided to go to the loo to clean up and when he came out, Noel was still struggling, wrists bloodied.

"Uncuff me, brother. I won't touch a hair on your head, I just want to go home." Noel whispered. There was a look of defeat in Noels eyes, something he had never witnessed before. 

Liam fished for the key in his pocket, and found it. He undid Noel, who once he had the cuffs off got up with a cry of pain and anger, and punched Liam so hard he knocked him out.

"Serves you right." Noel muttered as he pulled his drawers up. His insides were screaming, and driving home would be a bitch, but once there, he believed he would be okay. Taking small steps he walked by the paint, took his cock out and pissed in it. He was done.


	3. It's Over And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel gets a bad feel, as Liam hasn't bothered to call him about some bird he saw or something foolish on telly. He calls but n one answers. Going over to Liam's, he finds that he is still knocked out, with a black eye and big bump on his head. He gets his brother to the bed even though he is still hurting from the day before. Noel calls an ambulance and it turns out Liam has a concussion. When Liam is discharged, Noel has to look after him. He does and they settle up.

After supper, Noel had a bad feeling deep inside, that he couldn't explain. He kept thinking of Liam and how he'd knocked him out. He deserved it of course, but, what if he'd hit too hard in the wrong place?

All these thoughts raced through Noel's mind as he dialed up Liam on his mobile. Liam's own mobile just rang and rang, Liam too lazy to set up voicemail. 

'I've got to go over there, at least if he's dead i have to hide the body.' Noel told himself. Putting his mobile in his pocket, he grabbed a coat and gingerly went to the car, sitting on a soft pillow as he drove over to Liam's place.

Once there, he got out and using a key he had made, broke into Liam's place. It was silent and not a single thing had moved since he had left. Slowly, he made it to the bedroom, only to find his brother still passed out on the floor where he had dropped after Noel had punched him out.

"Shit, shit!" Noel cursed under his breath. He didn't know if he should call an ambulance or what, but he knew at the very least being moved to the bed would be best. Noel knew this would hurt him, but who knows what Liam's condition was. Putting his hands under Liam's shoulders, he raised him up and awkwardly lay his brother on the bed.

Liam had a purple eye and a large contusion on his head. This couldn't be good, so he decided to call an ambulance since there was no way he he was getting the dead weight of Liam's body in his car, especially in his condition.

Noel took out his mobile and dialed the number, hoping Liam would wake up, for as much as he was pissed at him, he didn't want him any more brain damaged than he already was, or worse, dead.

He told the dispatcher to send an ambulance as he'd found his brother unconscious, they sent one after taking the address, and Noel hung up.

Walking over to the bed, he looked over Liam, and finally gave him a few gentle slaps and called his name, but there was no response. Putting his ear to his brother's mouth, at least he could hear him breathing. 

"He's not dead, he's not dead, I didn't kill my brother...just wanted to at the time." Noe stated out loud. When he heard a loud knock on the door, he rushed as much as his body would let him to open in it.

"He's in the bedroom laying on top of the bed." They had a gurney with them, which they parked outside the bedroom door. When they went in, they began asking questions. 

"How long has your brother Liam been like this?" One EMT asked.

Noel scratched his head and answered with, "Uh, few hours? We got in a fight and got pissed and left and when I called later, there was no answer so I came over." Noel would lie any time he had to to save his own arse, same with Liam.

"We're taking him in, he isn't looking good and at the hospital we can hook him up to monitors and fluids." Noel rubbed the scant whiskers on his face and nodded. "Can I come along, he is my brother."

"As long as you don't impede on any word that needs to be done or touch anything, you can ride with us." Noel was told. 

Liam was placed like a lifeless rag doll on the gurney and taken downstairs, Noel following behind. He was not his normal self, no ego, not cracking any jokes, just a heavy heart and worry. It made him sick.

They rode in the ambulance to the nearest hospital, and Noel got out, then Liam was wheeled out. 

"We need to examine him and do tests, you can sit in the waiting room and when Liam is fully given a once over, we'll call you to come back to see him." Noel was notified.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down, as gently as possible and looked around. He saw a copy of Cosmo and began to read. As he became immersed in an article about women's breasts, time past, and soon a nurse came out and found Noel.

"Mr. Noel Gallagher, your brother is conscious, but slightly sedated to help him remain relaxed. If you wish to go see him, you may." Noel only heard something about seeing his brother as he gave the nurse a once over. She was a beautiful curvaceous brunette, and Noel, who was normally quite suave, sat and stared.

"You all right, sir?" The nurse asked.

"Wha...oh yeah..sorry. What is my brother's room number?" Noel asked.

"Room 321, third floor." Noel nodded and made his way to his brother's room. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when he got off the lift he found it and went in. 

"Christ Liam, you all right? Scared the hell outta me I thought you were dead." Noel approached the bed, scratch his head.

"Yeah, well, no thanks to you! I've got a bloody concussion, and was even sick on a nurse." Liam grumbled, crossing his arms.

"But, you are gonna be okay, yeah?" Noel asked, having to know he didn't cause permanent damage.

"Yeah, just brilliant, eventually."

"One thing, however, I have to be monitored and will have to do minimal activity. I can't even watch telly. You fucked me up like this, you get to take care of me." Saying this made Liam smile, for it put Noel in a position he hated, submissive.

"So I have to be your nurse or your nanny? Stay with you? Aww Bollocks! We haven't slept in the same house since you were a kid." Noel pointed out.

"Oh and for the record, you fucking owe me, if you catch my drift." Liam licked his lips, Noel was going to be the cocksucker now.

"Owe you, you mean like...?" Noel stuttered.

"I don't think my dick being sucked will bother my head, might even help. You do want me to get better, don't you?" Liam teased.

"GET BETTER SO I CAN PUT YOU BACK IN THE BLOODY HOSPITAL AGAIN!" Noel shouted until he realized he probably shouldn't.

The doctor came in and did some explaining and told them both that Liam needed a care giver. Noel reluctantly told the doctor he was going to do it, and then Liam was handed discharge papers to sign.

Slowly getting out of bed, Noel could see Liam's arse hanging out of his hospital gown and laughed, as he found his clothes.

"Just shut it, it's not like ya never seen it before, am I right?" Liam chuckled.

"You shut it! Oh and we'll have to get a cab, I rode in the ambulance with you." Dressed, Liam turned around with a sweet grin.

"Aww you do love me." Liam crooned. Noel rolled his eyes and resisted punching his brother. 

"You'd better get better bloody fast, yah?" Noel meant it.

Outside there were cabs waiting and Noel whistled and got one to pull up. When he did, they both got in and gave the address they wanted to be dropped of at. Nodding, the cabbie drove off. 

About halfway home, Liam began to look green. Motion sickness had set in from his head and the next thing everyone knew was Liam was emptying his guts on Noel's trainers.

"GODDAMNIT, LIAM, THOSE WERE MY FUCKING NEW ADDIDAS!" Liam sat up and wiped his mouth, and mumbled, 'sorry.' The cab driver told them it would cost extra for that. Noel just turned and glared at his brother.

At their flat, Noel paid double and cringed as he got out, he wasn't even going to try to save them. Sliding them off, he threw them in the bin before the front door. Opening, it he let Liam in, who went to the sink to get water. Noel just flopped on the couch, accustomed to his arse hurting him.

Liam came round and sat next to his brother, and moped his face with his hands. He then looked at Noel and glared at him. 

"DON'T EVEN START, YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE SODDING HANDCUFFS, MATE!" Noel grit his teeth and looked at the partially painted walls. 

"You started, an now you are gonna finish this. I'm done getting buggered, done buggering you and done with anything that has to do with our cocks and us, basically." Liam explained. "So get down on your knees, or I'm telling everyone you gave me this concussion, instead of just falling." Liam was sounding pretty tough, maybe the knock on the head was doing him good. 

"I suck your cock and no more of this shite?" Noel asked.

"No more." Liam replied.

"Fine, just be prepared to get the best blowjob you ever had, okay?" Noel bragged.

"Why cos you're out giving them?" Liam said with a smirk. 

"No you pillock, just cos everything I do, it the best, that's all." His words were laced with confidence to help deal with his repulsion. On his knees before Liam, he pulled his track pants down, and then the pink frilly knickers, exposing Liam's semi hard cock. Noel wrapped a hand around it, and began to stroke, Liam sighed and closed his eyes.

Once hard, Noel took Liam in, gripping the base of his cock, just like his girlfriends did. He then tightened his lips and moved his head up and down, with his eyes closed. It wasn't so bad, except for the sore jaw, but he was concerned about when Liam came. He did not want his baby brother's load in his mouth!

Sighing in bliss, Liam was enjoying every second as it had been ages since he'd had a girlfriend. Noel was a nice substitute, he had to admit. As Liam's breath caught in his throat, he could feel tension wound up with desire at it's peak, and with a grunt, he pushed Noel's head down, forcing him to swallow all of Liam's come. He sputtered some, but having to breath, he really had no choice but to take it. 

When Liam was done, he moved his hand and Noel began spitting on the floor. He then ran off to the bathroom to brush his teeth with Liam's brush. Noel rinsed his mouth over and over, cursing. 

When he came out, he pointed at Liam and said, "IT'S OVER AND DONE."

Liam just smiled and nodded in his bliss.


End file.
